Blank Heart, Veiled Eyes
by bdawgwarfear
Summary: A short story, follows the game a bit, but only partly. RikuxXion On Hiatus because I have a class where I have to write a novel, and it's eating up my time like wildfire. Sorry. I'll continue it probably during Winter Break.
1. Chapter 1

Blank Heart, Veiled Eyes

She stumbled back, crying out as she hit the ground, her Keyblade falling out of her grasp from the pain of the impact. She groaned, trying to lift herself up, but didn't quite manage it. She looked at her foe, the tall figure enshrouded in a cloak of darkness, just as she was. His blade, which he held pointed towards her, was also wrapped in darkness. As she watched, he lowered that blade, which disappeared into the shadows. "The Organization must not be trying too hard, if this is what they send against me," he said.

He walked over without hesitation, not fearing the hooded girl for a moment. Picking up her Keyblade, he held it up to the moonlight, staring at it for a few moments. The girl cried out in protest, but he paid her no mind. He laughed, then threw it back to her. "Just as I thought... this isn't a real Keyblade."

"What..what are you talking about?! Of c-course it's real!"

The hooded boy shook his head slowly. "Sorry if you think so, but it's not. It's a sham, a copy or something, I don't know." He crossed his arms, thinking about it. "It might serve its purpose, sure, but it has nowhere near the true power of the Keyblade."

Enraged, the girl picked up her Keyblade, then pulled herself up and swiped at the boy. His own dark Keyblade appeared, stopping it easily, then he pushed her back, causing her to fall to the ground once more. She tried to rise once, then fell back, her Keyblade dissolving into light. Trying again, she struggled to her knees. She pulled her hood back, exposing her pale face framed by midnight-black hair, and the boy drew in a breath out of surprise.

Anger shone in her blue eyes. "See?!" she shouted at the boy. "I'm real! My Keyblade is real! Don't you... don't you ever say otherwise..." The anger drained out of her, and she sat back, discouraged.

"...Kairi..?" the boy asked, in a slight trance. His Keyblade dissolved into shadows once more.

"..Who?" The girl looked up, eyeing the hooded figure warily. "No...I'm Xion. Why would you think I was... Nevermind, it doesn't matter.."

The boy hesitated a few moments, then drew back his hood. His silver hair cascaded out, hindered only by the long black strip of cloth tied over his eyes. "..I'm Riku."

"..Are..are you going to destroy me?" Xion asked, her voice desolate and tired.

Riku was silent as he studied the girl in front of him. She looked almost exactly like Kairi, the only exception being her ink-black hair. He didn't have a clue who she was, nor why she looked like his friend, but he knew he couldn't destroy her. "No, I'm not," he said, and offered her his hand.

She looked at him suspiciously, but took his hand, pulling herself up. "Thanks," she mumbled. Unsure what to do, she turned to walk away, but Riku caught her hand.

"Wait," he said, dropping her hand. She looked back at him, a little confused, a little apprehensive. He frowned, trying to gather his thoughts. "Listen... you should find a new crowd. Organization XIII... they're bad news."

Xion paused. "..Thanks. I..I'll remember that."

She turned, then raised her hand. A Corridor of Darkness appeared, and she stepped into it, glancing back at Riku one more time before disappearing.

Hey, y'all. Ben here. I know that I've not done anything in a while. It's because I simply don't have my computer. I will, here, starting in a few weeks, though, and I may be able to work on my other fics then.

In the meantime, I just decided to do a short story on one of my absolute favorite Kingdom Hearts pairings - Xion and Riku. I love Xion, she is my favorite character, and I just wanted to do a story for her. This will be only a few chapters, and short ones, but I hope you will enjoy them.

~Ben


	2. Chapter 2

Riku sat on the edge of a building in Twilight Town, looking down at all the people, going about their lives without a care. A Corridor of Darkness appeared behind him, and he turned. Xion walked out, silently sitting down beside him, tucking her knees against her chest. They sat for a few moments, neither one saying anything.

Finally, Xion drew in a breath, then let it out. "I thought about what you said."

Riku nodded. "And?" he asked.

"And... I think you might be right," she admitted, her voice soft.

"Ah," he said. He was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke up again. "So, what are you gonna do?"

Xion sighed. "I.. don't know. My whole life, as a Nobody, anyway, has been nothing but the Organization. And I don't have any memories from before, so... I don't know what else there is." She turned to Riku. "Can I... stay with you for a few days while I sort things out a bit?"

Riku looked at her for a few moments, thinking. "Well.. I don't know. I'm going to be travelling back and forth, I'm trying to locate anything that can help wake my friend up."

"I wouldn't mind. Missions are my everyday life, I'm used to it." She was quiet for a few seconds, then continued, "..and also, I might have to keep moving around anyway so that the Organization doesn't find me. If they locate me, they'll send someone to either capture me, so they can bring me back and ... probably make me Dusk, or possibly... they might just destroy me."

Riku nodded. "Well, I guess if you really want to, you can come along. I might need a hand, it'd probably be easier searching with two rather than just me."

She smiled. "Thanks."

They sat for a while longer, looking out and simply taking in the peace and quiet of the town as it fell asleep.

Eventually, Riku stood, and offered her a hand. She took it, and they stood for a few moments longer before Riku spoke. "We should go, I have to report to Diz and Naminé."

"Who're they?" Xion asked.

"They're a few people I know with a mutual goal - they're also trying to get Sora to wake up. You could call them my colleagues, almost, I guess."

She bliked when she heard the name, Sora, it seemed very familiar to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, so she set it aside to think about it later, then she nodded. "Okay, maybe I can help them out, too."

Riku shrugged. "Maybe. We'll just have to find out."

He turned and put a hand out, summoning a Corridor of Darkness. He walked through, and Xion followed after, not exactly knowing where they were going, but she knew that anywhere that was away from the Organization was good enough for her.

XXXXXXX

I know, I know, this is a poor chapter, sorry. And I've not had access for a few days, so I've been unable to post. So, yeah. Since it's the weekend, i probably won't be getting access until Sunday night after tonight, so I guess I'll see y'all in a few days :) ~


End file.
